Computational fluid dynamics (“CFD”) is an approach to solving fluid flow problems by solving models that include numerical methods and algorithms used to represent fluids. The methods and/or algorithms are generally solved by computers. The solution of the models can provide a simulation of an interaction of fluids with a structure defined by surfaces, each of which can be defined by boundary conditions within the model. The results, or solution, can be used to validate and/or improve designs, for example.
In CFD, complex surfaces and interactions can require extensive computing resources. Thus, an increasing level of computer capabilities has provided a corresponding increase in the ability to model complex geometries of various systems and devices. As a result of the continually increasing computer capabilities, new and improved boundary conditions within a CFD code are being generated to address more detail associated with simulated surfaces. Notwithstanding these increasing capabilities, some surfaces or structures are approximated in the model due to extremely complex interactions between the surfaces and fluids and/or for other reasons.
Propulsion-related interfaces, for example, can require complex modeling algorithms and methods due not only to complex geometry, but also because effects of the propulsion-related interfaces on the surrounding fluid can be extensive and/or complex as well. Because of this complexity, some CFD approaches include modeling propulsion-related interfaces by inducing macroscopic effects on the flowfield on either side of the propulsion-related interfaces. Thus, for example, flow toward a propulsion-related interface and flow away from the interface can be represented in a model.
In some instances, a discontinuous jump is imposed at the propulsion-related interface to model the flow properties at either side of the interface. In this approach, effects of the propulsion-related interface are modeled, but the device itself is not. Because these jumps are imposed on the solution quantities across the boundary, these models sometimes violate conservation of mass, and/or other real-world conditions. These and other results of the jumps can negatively impact the results of the simulation.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.